Being At Hogwarts
by Pricat
Summary: It's Crystal, Jessica and Kaley's first year at Hogwarts meaning fun and adventures are going to ensue along with lots of magic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After writing and posting that short story, A Slumber Party in the Hufflepuff Common Room, I felt like writing more of Crystal, Kaley and Jessica's adventures at Hogwarts.**

**In this, they are starting their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, which should be fun, despite being unpredictable and hope people enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on guys, we got to get good seats on the train!" a voice said, belonging to a light-blue furred and haired girl with purple eyes, wearing an orange hooded jacket with a black shirt, matching jeans pulling a suitcase on wheels.

Her name was Kaley and was a bit excitable about going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy after getting her acceptance letter this summer making the goblin girl very happy, seeing her cousin, Crystal and her best friend, Jessica catch up to her on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"We should get a carriage, so we can sit together, you know?" Kaley heard Crystal say, seeing her and Jessica agree getting onbto the Hogwarts Express which would take them, along with the other students to Hogwarts, so were sitting in a carriage together, revealing their normal goblin forms, while Jessica revealed her nrmal dragon form, which they had concealed from Muggles in the train station.

"When we get there and settled in, we should our uncle a letter, to let him know we're alright." Crystal told Kaley, putting oh her Hogwarts robes already, along with Jessica making Kaley nod, putting hers on too, grinning hearing the sounds of a trolley being pulled, makimg Crystal slide the door of the carriage open seeing a woman pulling a trolley-cart full of what looked like candy, candy she, Kaley and Jessica had never seen before.

"What're they?" she asked the woman makijg her surprised, until the magenta-furred girl explained that she, her cousin Kaley and their friend, Jessica were new to this world, so listened to her tell her, plus the Chocolate Frogs looked good to her, buying some using Galleons going back into the carriage, showing Kaley and Jessica curious about the treats, hearing Crystal tell them about the treats.

"Woah, these are pretty cool, you know?" Kaley said after trying to eat a Chocolate Frog, liking the cards seeing Crystal and Jessica agree.

They were excitedly talking about Hogwarts, especially about being sorted into Hogwarts houses, seeing Kaley agree, knowing they would be in the same house, seeing Crystal unsure, because she had been doing research about their new school, especially the Sorting Ceremony, guessing what house her favourite cousin might get sorted into, and even if that happened, they would still be friends.

* * *

It was later that evening/early morning in the Hogwarts castle, and after arriving along with being sorted into their Hogwarts houses, besides the feast in the Great Hall, Crystal and Jessica were in their room in the Hufflepuff dorm, knowing that Kaley had been sorted into Slytherin, which both females did not mind, because they were still friends and family, plus Crystal was writing a letter to her uncle, Kaley's father on a piece of parchment paper, to tell him that

"We should get sleep, the first day of classes is tomorrow, you don't want to be tired right?" Jessica told her, seeing the magenta-furred girl nod as she was sending the letter using her eagle, knowing her pet was a little not what Hogwarts was used to, hoping her uncle would get it, because she had explained to her uncle about the mail working a different way, than back home.

"You're right, as we're gonna rock this place, and hope Kaley's alright." Crystal murmured, getting into bed, lying on her side, falling asleep.

Later that morning, they stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting at the Hufflepuff table, with their fellow house members, noticing that Kaley was sitting by herself at the Slytherin table, makijg Crystal feel bad for her cousin, wanting to invite Kaley over, deciding to do just that, getting up, using her long cane, making the Slytherins stunned.

"What's a Hufflepuff doing here?" one of them asked, but Crystal ignored her, making Kaley smile, at what her cousin was doing seeing that classes were about to start, leaving seeing Kaley hug her before leaving with the other students, makijg Jessica proud of what her friend had did, guessing Hogwarts was makijg her a little braver, seeing her excited about Flying class.

"Yeah, I get to do what I do on Bailey, on an actual broom, you know?" Crystal pointed out.

She just hoped that the other Hufflepuffs weren't mad at her, about what happened at breakfast, because she liked being around Kaley as they were cousting, so she didn't care, her cousin was a Slytherin. because her uncle had been a Slytherin, while he'd studied at Hogwarts yet she loved him.

"I think they're impressed that you did that." Jessica replied

She nodded as they were going to classes, hopimg the rest of their first day was as intresting as the morning, hoping things would go well.


	2. Adopting A Hippogriff

"Yes after lunch, we have Flying class, which Crystal's looking forward to, me too of sorts." Kaley said, while she, Crystal and Jessica were walking through the castle hallways knowing her fellow Slytherins had been worried, after what had happened at breakfast in the Great Hall but had ignored their comments unaware that Crystal sensed, that something was bothering her cousin.

"It's nothing, just other Slytherins being dumb, come on, we gotta get some lunch before Flying class!" Kaley replied to her makimg her and Jessica giggle, following her to the Great Hall for lunch, makimg her sigh knowing she would have to sit at the Slytherin table, where she felt lonely when she wantedto be with Crystal and Jessica hearing some of the Slytherins making fun of Hufflepuffs, like Crystal and Jessica, using her natural goblin magic.

"At least they're not jerks like you!" she said, seeing Crystal defending herself before a wizard duel broke out.

"That was pretty cool, what you did, your dad would be proud, you being an unconventional Slytherin like him." she said hearing their heads of houses takig points from both Huffepuff and Slytherin, making Crystal and Kaley shrug their shoulders, seeing it was time for Flying class which was making them perk up going outside into the courtyard with the rest of their class, standing beside broomsticks.

"Up!" Crystal said, as her broom slipped into her magents-furred hands with ease, making her smile, seeing Kaley the same, with Jessica already in the air, using her dragon wings, impressing the class makimg Kaley smirk, because she and Crystal were good with broomsticks, hearing some of the students muttering, annoying Kaley hearing Crystal telling her to ignore them, seeing Jessica land seeing Kaley breathing deeply.

"We'll tell you later, alright?" Crystal said, seeing her pet eagle arrive, with a care package from her uncle, seeing the other kids in their class wonder why she did not have an owl, seeing her and Jessica go find Kaley, after class was over, finding her in the Hufflepuff common room, surprisedher dad had sent them a package seeing Crystal looking out the windie, saying something had landed in the forest.

"Maybe it's a beast that needs help, come on!" Kaley heard Crystal say, agreeing, seeing her grabbing her messenger bag, which had her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them along with her wand, cellphone and wallet along with her long cane before they left, hopimg their head of house would not freak out if she saw they'd been in the Forbidden Forest.

"Awww it's a Hippogriff, and it's alone, it needs help!" Crystal said seeing the beast bonding with her.

"We should take him or her back to your dorm, you know?" Kaley reliped as Crystal agreed.

She was leading the Hippigriff to Hogwarts, and into her and Jessica's dorm room, seeing her eagle curious, as she told him hoping this would go well, hearing Jessica say, this made her like Newt seeing her grin, tending to the female aHippigriff, seeing her relaxing, making Jessica smile at her friend, hoping the adults would not freak out.

"Relax, they're not gonna find Raven, you know?" she said, noticing it was nearly dinnertime, feeding Raven, before she and Jessica went to the Great Hall, hoping nothing would happen, leaving their dorm room.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Crystal was writing to her uncle telling him about Raven plus was asking about bringing her new Hippigriff friend with her, Kaley and Jessica when they came home for Christmas seeing Raven asleep near her, makijg the magenta-furred girl softly giggle, because she was enjoying being here at Hogwarts, along with Jessica.

She was then going to sleep herself, as they had classes in the morning cuddling with Raven, being careful, hoping sooner o later, she would be able to ride on Raven, wishing she could take Care of Magical Creatures class now, instead of having to wait until her third year to do it.

After she and Jessica awoke the next morning, Crystal was giving Raven her breakfast, before they left, so she would be calm while they were gone all day, hoping that Kaley was alright, going to find her, hearing her say, she was going to try out for Quidditch making Crystal impressed, yet Jessica was anxious.

"It'll help me make friends, as we're shaking things up, but how's Raven?" Kaley said.

"Adorable, and I just fed her, I hope nobody finds out about her." Crystal said.

"They won't, we should get to breakfast." Kaley replied.


End file.
